


Before the Storm

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Video: Basically I'm Gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Before Dan films Basically I’m Gay.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 23





	Before the Storm

“Hey Phil?” Dan asked, hands shaking slightly due to nerves as he twisted the black ring of his middle finger anxiously.

Phil turned to look at him from his spot on the sofa, striking blue eyes seeming to stare straight through his soul. They held a warm gentleness to them despite their initially icy color. “What’s up?” 

“I-I want to come out.”

Dan closed his eyes and waited with baited breath as silence enveloped the two. The darkness and lack of sound made his skin crawl with anxiety and made his throat attempt to close up. He could hear Phil shifting around and the quiet breaths that left his lips but that was it. It was killing him.

Dan jumped, getting pulled abruptly from his thoughts as Phil responded, “Okay. Do you need help with setting things up or just anything in general?”

“Just a hug for now, I’ll get the script and equipment set up tomorrow,” he almost sobbed with relief, collapsing into the older’s arms as soon as he opened them.

Phil just gently smiled and brushed a hand through wild, chestnut curls. “There’s no rush, do it at your own pace.”

Suddenly exhausted from coming off the edge of a brewing anxiety attack, Dan felt his eyelids grow heavy and droop. Since his head was on Phil’s chest, he could feel, almost hear, the older man’s breathing as he inhaled and exhaled peacefully. The sound of Phil’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep, letting all worries go for the night. 

The sun temporarily blinded Dan as he woke up, facing bright, green and blue checkered pillows. He suspected that Phil dragged him here, laying him down and tucking him in. Although it would’ve been romantic or cute to be carried to bed, they both knew that Phil lacked the strength to carry Dan’s tall body. Phil had most likely woken up Dan to move him and he didn’t remember. Reaching a hand behind him, Dan felt that the sheets had been pulled back and there were creases in the sheets. There was a warm spot in the middle of where Phil usually slept, meaning Phil had gotten up recently.

He pulled himself out of bed, groaning weakly as he felt and heard a couple of his joints make a popping noise. Dan rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and trudged to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. As Dan toweled his face, he felt an arm make itself comfortable around his bare waist. He glanced at the mirror and his brown eyes met blue. Dan turned to face Phil.

Phil’s expression was full of both concern and reassurance, his eyes searching Dan’s face and body language for any signs of anxiety or second thoughts. When he found none, he leaned in and connected their lips in a short but sugary sweet kiss.

His thumb lightly traced the outline of Dan’s hipbone as he murmured, “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this, right?”

“It’s now or never. If I back out, I’m probably not going to feel this inspired or ambitious again. It feels right to do it now.”

Leaning in for another chaste kiss, Phil smiled brightly. With their hands linked and fingers interlocked, Dan led them to the darker of the two bedrooms. They sat side by side, debating over what sounded best to put in Dan’s script for his coming out video. They spent the entire day together, Dan writing it all out and then handing it to Phil to review and help make adjustments to. Nostalgia kept the two up that night, along with pure nervous energy. They laughed, Dan had cried a couple of times and Phil just held him close, whispering soothing words in his ear. And one night, about two weeks later, finally, it was done.

A few weeks later, donned in his sparkly, black jacket, Dan took in a deep breath and let it out. He did his signature, two finger wave and said, “Hello Internet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!! Just ignore how this is over a year after Dan released his video. I just wanted to write a little something for pride month and hopefully this suffices!!


End file.
